Fall For You
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: A songfic collection of BBRae. Maybe some RobStar/Flinx/CyBee/and others. Multi-chaptered. Read and Review. Suggestions and flames welcomed. T because I am paranoid. Taking requests. Constantly updating.
1. Fall For You

Songfic collection

A/N: I know this has been done many times before but I am going to do a songfic collection of my favorite couple, BBRae, and possibly other couples in Teen Titans. Any requests will be taken. Please Read and Review. It makes me happy.

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not owned by me, neither is Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. Or Wuthering heights. The only thing I own is this computer and my imagination.**

_Best thing bout tonight is we're not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying,_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

Three of the Titans have gone off to bed on this winter day. The only ones left in the living room were Beast Boy and Raven. It was usually a fight between them but now it was quiet. Raven was sitting on the couch reading Wuthering Heights. Beast Boy was lying on the ground looking at an old video games magazine.

_But hold your breath, _

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again,_

Beast Boy closed the magazine and sat down by Raven. He stared at her with wonder in his eyes. She could hear his sharp intake of breath.

'She's so beautiful,' he thought, 'the way the moon falls on her face. She's amazing. There is no other girl like her.'

"What is it?" Raven said, noticing Beast Boy's stare.

"Nothing." He said in reply.

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true,_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find._

They sat in awkward silence as they thought of each other.

Everything that they had been through together.

How much they love each other.

And how much they thought the other will never love them back.

_This is not what I intended. _

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger,_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start._

'Why is Beast Boy looking at me? It's the same look he used to give Terra only this look is more mature, more hopeful.' Raven thought to herself. 'Beast Boy will never have feelings for me. I learned that the hard way when he chose Terra over me so long ago. I may be in love with him but he will never be mine.'

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you._

_Don't make me change my mind_

"Raven, I need to tell you something…" Beast Boy began.

"What is it?" Raven asked concerned.

"What do you think of me?" He asked. Where did he get that courage? He never has any backbone and now he just did the gutsiest thing in his life.

"You can be annoying and stupid. You almost never think things through. You don't care about anyone else's personal space but you are still a great person."

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"What do you think of me?" She asked in return.

'Whoa, didn't expect that.' Beast Boy thought to himself.

"You're different and quiet. You are extremely smart but I wish you would open up. I wish you would have more trust in your powers." He said all of that in one breath.

_So breathe in so deep,_

_Breathe me in; I'm yours to keep,_

_And hold on to your words cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

"You don't think I'm really creepy?" Said Raven nervously.

"Not at all." He said with a smile.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. Then Raven scooted in closer to Beast Boy. He wrapped his arms around her as he began to hum.

"What are you humming?" She asked.

"Fall for you." He replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She got up and walked back to her room.

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind._

"Don't make me change my mind." Beast Boy said, standing up.

"Change your mind about what?" She asked.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

"Change my mind about falling in love with you."

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you_

_Don't make me change my mind._

"I love you, too." She said, slowly walking towards him.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._

**A/N: This is my first songfic. Please read and review. The next chapter will have both BBRae and RobStar.**


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

I Won't Say I'm In Love

A/N: It has BBRae and RobStar. Please Read and Review. Suggestions open as are flames. I would love reviews and will write a songfic if requested.

**Disclaimer: For all you bloodsucking lawyers out there, I do not own the song I Won't Say I'm In Love or Teen Titans. Disclaimers are depressing…**

_If there's a prize for rotten_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there done that._

Starfire had finally gotten Raven to sleep in her room with her in a 'slumber party'.

Even worse, they were talking about boys.

"I can't deal with Beast Boy! He's so immature and he's not worth it. He doesn't even like me. And after Malchior…" Raven trailed off.

"Robin does not show the feelings for me. It is harder to understand him than romance movies dictate." Starfire sighed.

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden_

"We should just give up on love." Raven said in a monotone.

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of_

"There's no guy we actually like enough to go for, right Raven?" Said Starfire, nervously.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

"Yeah, for me at least. I see how you're in love with Robin." Raven remarked.

_Why deny it? Uh-oh_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say "I'm in love"_

"That is a lie! What about you and friend Beast Boy? You can't hide in the feelings." Starfire said.

_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh"_

"I'm not the one to fall in love. Your powers are based on love, joy and happiness. I have no need to feel love."

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you feel_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling._

"All of us except for friend Beast Boy see how you stare at him with the look in your eyes. I am not doing the buying on your accusations."

_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

"How can you accuse me of liking Beast Boy when you're head over heels for the Boy Wonder? Maybe we are too old for this. We both need to say it." Raven said sighing.

_Oh, no chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_

"There is nothing to say, friend Raven."

"Give up, Starfire. We need to say it."

_Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say, "I'm in love."_

"It is hard to admit." Starfire explained.

"We still need to say it."

_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips_

_You're in love_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

"Friend Robin makes my stomachs all do the flips. Now you say it."

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_Its okay, you're in love, oh_

"Beast Boy makes me happy."

"Is that all we need to say? Is that all we need to admit?" Starfire asked.

_Oh, at least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"That's all we need to admit out loud." Raven said.

'I love Beast Boy.' She thought.

'Oh, how I love Robin.' Starfire thought in turn.

**A/N: I know this is really bad so I need comments and suggestions to make it better. Next one will be Flinx. Other couples I will do if suggested.**


	3. Find Yourself

Find Yourself

A/N: I heard this song and I thought of Kid Flash and Jinx. I always liked them as a couple and I wanted to write a songfic on them. Read and Review please. If you ask for a song, I will put your name in the next one… I write fast and will have it up soon for you. Do I need to do any more convincing?

**Disclaimer: My mom says I am not allowed to own Teen Titans. So I do not. I also do not own Find Yourself by Brad Paisley.**

_When you find yourself in some far off place  
and it causes you to rethink some things  
you start to sense that slowly you're becoming someone else  
and then you find yourself...  
_

"Jinx, why are you so concerned about being good?" Kid Flash said.

"My name is Jinx. I am a Jinx. How can I be good? I'll fail miserably."

_When you make new friends in a brand new town  
and you start to think about settling down  
The things that would have been lost on you  
are now clear as a bell  
And you find yourself,  
yeah that's when you find yourself  
_

"Would you want me to try to make things easier for you?" He said in a whisper.

"Yeah." She replied. "But how?"

Before she could get a grasp of what he was thinking, he raced to her and held her in his arms.

"If you were meant to be bad, then I wouldn't have fallen for you. If you were meant to be bad, I wouldn't beg you to come to the good side. If you were meant to be bad, I wouldn't try this hard. I would know it was a lost cause."

_Well you go through life  
so sure of where you're heading  
And you wind up lost  
and its the best thing that could have happened  
Cause sometimes when you lose your way, its really just as well  
because you find yourself,  
yeah that's when you find yourself._

"Just try to look inside yourself. I know you're good. You know you're good. You just gotta find it in yourself." He said calmly.

_When you meet the one, that you've been waiting for  
and she's everything, that you want and more  
You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else  
And then you find yourself,  
yeah that's when you find yourself  
_

"Is it true that true love can save people?" She asked.

"Yes, but where would you find it?" he asked sarcastically.

_We you go through life  
so sure of where we're headed  
And we wind up lost  
and its the best thing that could have happened  
Cause sometimes when you lose your way, its really just as well  
Because you find yourself,  
Yeah that's when you find yourself_.

"You." She said simply as his lips crashed down on hers. She felt no reason to turn back to evil. She had all she wanted here.

**A/N: What did you think of it? Good, bad, terrible, so-so… Leave a comment. Please? I've updated three times in one day! I deserve at least one comment… Please?**


	4. Check yes Juliet

Check Yes Juliet

A/N: Yet another one of BBRae. I have been updating a lot recently but I would still like there to be requests made. I am begging you…

**Disclaimer: If I could own Teen Titans, I would be a Titan. I am not in there so I must not own it then. I also do not own Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings.**

_Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
there's no turning back for us tonight_

Raven had agreed to one date with Beast Boy. He had been pestering her for months about a date. She liked him, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to date. She didn't know if she could control her emotions. But, finally, he had worn her down.

Where was he? She was waiting on her bed. He had told her that he would come get her at around 9. It was 9:30. She felt the sting of rejection as she laid her head on the pillow. She took off her Converse sneakers and tried to go to sleep.

Then she heard a pitter-patter at her window.

She got up, only to see Beast Boy on the ground throwing pebbles at her window.

"Come down here." He said.

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

She put her sneakers back on. A small smile appeared on her face as she tied the knot. She went to her window and floated down.

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me_

"Follow me." He said. He turned into an eagle and flew over the ocean. Rolling her eyes, she followed him as he ordered.

They finally reached land. Beast Boy surprised her as he ran into a forest.

'What have I gotten myself into?' She thought to herself.

_check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3…2…1… now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind_

They finally reached a meadow.

"Beast Boy, why are we here?" She asked

"To be alone." He said simply "No one can find us here." She giggled. He loved the sound.

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked.

"I just wanted to watch the stars." He said in reply.

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me_

"That sounds fun." Raven said. She walked over to Beast Boy and wrapped her arms around his chest.

He kissed her on the lips as the stars twinkled above them.

_We're flying through the night  
we're flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side_

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Anytime, but how are we going to explain this to the other Titans?" They both laughed as they stared at the stars in each others arms.

**A/N: This is very fluffy. Hope it's not too sickly sweet. Please feel free to send any advice, comments, concerns, even flames! I need to know what to fix. And I need ideas for other songfics…**


	5. Take Me There

Take Me There

A/N: I am slowly beginning to lose inspiration for this story. If you have a favorite song, please leave it as a comment. Then I will do a songfic on it. Any comments or flames are welcomed. By the way, this is a Jerikole songfic.

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I don't own Teen Titans or Take Me There by Rascall Flatts.**

The sky was a caramel colored sunset as_  
_ I was sitting there on the roof with Jericho. We had grown to be close friends.

"So." I said trying to break the silence. Jericho is mute so I didn't expect there to be no more silence but at least some form of communication.

_So, how has your day been? _He asked with sign language.

"Really good. Now I get to spend time with you." I said, blushing. His face turned a dark red too.

_Why do you sit here and talk with me when you know I can't talk back? _ He asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked in return.

He shrugged. _I want to know more about you. You didn't answer the question. _

_There's a place in your heart nobody's been  
Take me there  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends  
Take me there  
_

"Even though you can't talk, you're great company." I blush again.

_How? _He signed.

_  
Tell me 'bout your mama, your daddy, your hometown, show me around  
I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out  
_

"You listen. That's more than I can say for a lot of people. Why do you have conversations with me?"

_  
I wanna know everything about you then  
And I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there  
_

_You're willing to talk._ He shrugged.

Then they both started asking questions about each other. Some things got so detailed that Kole had to get a notepad for some of Jericho's answers.

_  
Your first real kiss, your first true love  
You were scared, show me where  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights  
Without a care  
_

They talked about everything. They talked about Kole's past with Gnaark. When they started talking about Jericho's past, Kole changed the subject when she saw it was hurting him.

Kole told him everything he wanted to know. She trusted him. She really trusts him as much as she trusts Gnaark.

Kole finally asked the one question she has been dying to know.

"Have you ever been in love?"

There was a look of shock on his features. He quickly recovered and grabbed the pad of paper and the pen.

_I never have before but I think I am now. What about you?_

There was a moment where Jericho could swear that he saw Kole's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, that's… good. Who?" She asked.

_  
I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads  
Like you did when you were a kid  
What made you who you are  
Tell me what your story is_

_  
__Would you get mad if I told you? _He wrote. Kole's heart dropped.

"No, it's who you like. How could I get mad?"

_Okay. Well, the girl I really like is you._

As soon as Jericho wrote that, Kole leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. As she was pulling her head away, he turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

_  
I wanna know everything about you then  
And I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there  
_

"I really like you." Kole said as they pulled away.

Jericho just looked up at her with amazing hopeful eyes. His eyes almost seemed questioning. As if saying, "Just like?"

Kole caught that.

"No, I think I love you." Jericho's heart was racing in his heart with the same pace as Kole's was.

_  
Yeah, I wanna know everything about you  
Yeah, everything about you baby  
I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me, take me, take me there_

It was followed by a peaceful silence as the two young love-birds just looked at each other. They leaned in for one more kiss. Unlike the first, it was short and sweet. Kole stood up and went to leave.

Jericho stood up and walked by her side to her room.

_I wanna roll down Main Street  
I wanna know your hopes and your dreams  
Take me, take me there_

Kole smiled a goodnight to him as she shut her door. Jericho sat down on the ground as memories flooded his mind. He was in love…

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I really need feedback! Please, I'm begging you! If you have any ideas for other stories, tell me.**


	6. I'd Lie

I'd Lie

A/N:Okay, this one is _really _long. This song was requested along with the pairing so… I'd Lie featuring Beast Boy and Raven. *bored sounding applause*

Oh, whatever. Here it is anyways! Please send me requests for songs and pairings. You all know how much I love them...

**Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I said I own Teen Titans or I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes  
_

All off the Titans plus me climbed into the T-car. Cyborg was driving. Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were in the backseat. I was sitting in the passenger's seat. I could see Beast Boy's smile through the rear view mirror. He was smiling at me.

"Such a fine day for some pizza!" Cy said happily.

"Yes it is! Most joyous. I believe BumbleBee will join us at the place of Pizza's?" Starfire asked as Robin put his arm around her shoulder. Finally, the two were dating!

"Yes! My favorite girl is waiting for me with a stack of pizzas. After this, I get to whoop BB's butt in Mega Monkeys then some training, then me and Bee are gonna work on the car." Cy said.

_  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and  
_

"How come everyone has a love except me? Am I never going to find a girl?" Beast Boy said suddenly. He hands tugged at his mop of green hair. His smile turned into a frown. "Robin has Star. Cy has Bee. Jericho has Kole. Kid Flash has Jinx. Speedy has his mirror. How come the only girl that likes me turned into stone?"

He didn't notice how my face paled. I fake a smile. "Maybe girls _don't_ dig the ears." Why do I have to be so cruel? He didn't deserve that. It's not his fault that he didn't notice how my name was never said. It's not his fault that he is so oblivious to my feelings.

His ears drooped and he replied, "Maybe you're right."

_  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I wish I could tell him that I love him. I wish I could say that I love everything about him. I _can_ say it. But if I say anything to him, it'll be a lie. If he asks if I love him, I'll lie.

His shaggy green hair fell into his deep green eyes. His eyes are usually cheerful but now they are filled with misery. I remember all the times I talked to him. All the things that he told me about himself.

He hated his skin color at first, but now it's his favorite color.

One day he seemed sad. I asked him what was wrong. He said it was his birthday. I even remember the day.

He showed me a picture of his family. His mother had beautiful blue yes. He used to have his mother's eyes. His dad had forest green eyes. The same shade that he has now.

_He looks around the room  
innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

We finally arrived at the Pizza Parlor. He gazed at the crowd of people with acceptance. Even if they thought he was a freak, he would always accept them. He looks at everyone except for me. He always overlooks me. If he only saw how intently I was watching him. If only he knew all that I could see.

_He sees everything black and white  
never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Cy, Robin, Star, Bee and Beast Boy hop in the car.

"I'll teleport home." I say in my monotone.

I was back in the tower and walked to his room. I remembered more times we had talked.

He explained how he saw the world. His dreams were in black and white. So clear to understand, yet lacking color and enthusiasm.

_  
_When tears were forming in his eyes, he would say he had to go to the bathroom. No one here has seen him cry. He doesn't want to seem weak.

I never let on to anyone that I love him. If people were to observe extremely closely, then they would guess the truth.

_  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

The rest of the Titans arrived home as I went back into my room. The door shut as Beast Boy came walking down the hall.

"Rae?" He said, tapping lightly on my door.

"What is it?" I ask with malice in my tone. The things I have to do to keep my secret.

"Let me in. I need to talk to you."

"No you don't. What do you have to say that can't be said through this door?"

"Just let me in."

I opened the door as he walked in.

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

"Raven, I know you hate me, but could you please stop trying to make my life worse?" He asked. Before I could answer, he turned and walked away. He shut the door behind him with a thud.

"I don't want to hurt you. I love you. I hurt myself when I hurt you." I wanted to say that. Instead, my voice echoed in the empty room, "Stop annoying me and I might."

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

I heard him once strum an old guitar that his father gave him. He would play a few chords then put the old thing up.

His innocent look on life allows him to see through lies and deceit. The only exception is when it comes to my feelings for him. He buys every lie I offer.

In battle, I often get distracted when I see him running and fighting. It only makes it worse when I get too distracted and he comes to help me when a villain is attacking.

No one could see it, but I tried my hardest to look presentable when Terra was around. I was praying to gods that I didn't even believe in hoping that he would notice me instead of that traitor.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his _father's_ eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I know everything about him. He comes to me when he needs help. I have always told him the truth. The only lie was when I said I didn't love him. I lie to everyone but myself. When I think to myself, I always admit how much I love him.

**A/N: So? Hate it? Love it? Don't care about it? Leave a comment and tell me! And leave requests please! I worked really hard on this one and would appreciate reviews... Have I empathized reviewing enough yet?**


	7. Listen To Your Heart

**Listen To Your Heart**

A/N: I love this song so much!!! I thought I could use it to Teen Titans-related use. Another Jerikole story but the world needs so much more of the couple.

**Disclaimer: Listen to me: I do not own Teen Titans or Listen to Your Heart by DHT. **

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

It was the week after we had all defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Gnaark and I are going back underground. Well, he wants to go back but I want to stay. I've missed above ground. I miss watching the sun set and the sun rise. I don't want to admit it, but there is another reason for me not wanting to leave.

He is the reason. Jericho. He looks at me with a light in his eyes as he strums his guitar. We became close friends. I always like him but I might like him in a different way than I originally thought.

When I think about it, he is extremely handsome. His smile can make my heart melt. I think I might love him.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Kole! Wait a second! He signed as I was packing my bags.

"What is it Jericho?" Saying his name made me shiver and I hope he didn't notice.

_Are you leaving? I was wanting to spend more time with you before you left but Starfire beat me to it. _ He signed slowly as he always did when he had much to say.

"Why do you want to spend time with me?" Leave it to me to ruin a moment.  
_  
__Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_I like hanging out with you. Come with me. _ He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face as he returned with a smirk on his face.

He pulled me up to the top of the tower.

_I want you to know something… _

"What is it?" My tone was way too sweet. He must know how much I like…love him.

_I…_ He signed then stopped. _Can I show you something?_

"Sure."

_Close your eyes._

"How can you show me something if my eyes are closed?" I joked.

He just sighed. I closed my eyes.

It felt as if my eyes were closed for about a minute when I felt his hands grab my arms again. Instead of pulling me somewhere, he pulled himself to me and hugged me. I kept my eyes closed and sighed in pleasure. He heard that and pulled back. But before I could open my mouth to complain, he leaned his head down (Yes! He's taller than me!) and kissed me. __

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

I love you. He signed as he pulled away.

"As I love you?" I asked. I must have sounded like a dork but his face still lit up. He pulled me in for another hug. I didn't want to leave the warm embrace of his arms. How could I say goodbye to him now?

Tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped on his purple shirt, but he didn't notice. Gnaark came up onto the roof with us. Jericho didn't notice him but I did, He was standing there, waving at me and looking homesick.__

_And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been  
well I was wilder than the wind_

Obviously, Jericho felt me tense up in Gnaark's presence. I didn't want to leave. I really didn't want to leave. He pulled away and looked at me with a look in his eyes. He would have asked if I was leaving but he knew the answer.

I pulled away from Jericho and ran downstairs. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Argent, Kid Flash and Jinx were all there.

"Robin, can I stay here? Just me, not Gnaark? He wants to go home but I would very much like to stay here." I said as fast as I could.

A smile creeped up on all of their faces.

"Sure, Kole. Sure you can." As soon as the words were out of Robin's mouth, Jericho entered the room. I ran up to him and embraced him in a large hug.

"I'm staying." I whispered in his ear.  
_  
__Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

"I don't want to leave you." I whisper again.

"I'm going to put my stuff back and tell Gnaark." I say walking off, leaving a dazed Jericho smiling at me.

I went up to Gnaark and told him my plan. He didn't seem to mind. He left shortly after.

I walked back to my room and put all of my stuff away. I laid down on my bed as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Jericho walked through the door.

_Listen to you heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

He came over to me and sat on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me again. Neither of us were shy now. We kissed back and my heart thumped in my chest.

I'm glad I listened to my heart.

**A/N: I think that this seems rushed. I don't really like what I did with it but I think that the idea was OK. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Oh, and happy late Valentine's Day! I spent mine alone. How about you guys?**


End file.
